Haunted
by OpheliaBlack
Summary: Hermione is tormented by the events at Malfoy Manor, for which she has a certain raven haired sadist to thank. But Bellatrix finds that she cannot forget Hermione either. These are the things that change people, and neither of them will be the same again.
1. Hermione I

AN: My first published fic! Please review, I always do it for you! I own nothing, Harry Potter belongs to a certain very talented British woman who I think we all know. Edit: I've decided to go back and put Evanescence lyrics in every chapter. These are from Sweet Sacrifice.

-Ophelia

_One day I'm gonna forget your name,_

_One sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain._

_Fear is only in our minds, taking over all the time._

I'm afraid to close my eyes, knowing that all I will see behind them is you.

I'm afraid to sleep, knowing the suppressed memories wait to appear in my dreams.

I wander through these walls, trying to forget.

The feeling of your terrible curses, the anger that fills the words with power.

The feeling of being held in your arms, a knife at my throat, too weak to stand.

If you could see what you have done to me, would you care?

Of course not.

My pain is your pleasure; you laughed as I screamed. Oh, that laugh.

The laugh that haunts me in the dark of night, that horrible cackle that I can always hear in the back of my head.

Your depraved amusement that shows your twisted soul, so deeply stained that it cannot heal.

I have never met anyone like you, anyone who takes such joy from a girl's suffering.

My agony, my humiliation, my sacrifice.

I did nothing to anger you; you know it as well as I do. You hurt me for fun, not for gain.

That is what sickens me. I will never forget the pain, never forget you. The two will always be linked.

The worst part is that this is exactly the effect you wanted.


	2. Bellatrix I

**AN: I've decided to actually do something with this, so now this will be a series of pieces, some more poetic than others, swapping from Bellatrix and Hermione's POV. Please review, whether you like the story or not. Edit: These lyrics are from Weight of the World.**

**-Ophelia**

_If you love me, then let go of me._

_I won't be held down by who I used to be._

_She's nothing to me._

My dear girl. My stupid, sensitive little victim. My lovely little mudblood.

If you knew, if you had any idea of what you do to me, you would understand. You would know why I did it, and maybe you could forgive me, and maybe you would come back to me.

You would know just how your screams – sweet and terrible and full of endless pain – affect me. When I try to sleep at night, they're all I can hear, echoing in my ears as if you were still there.

It's like music, and nothing else puts a smile on my face so easily.

When I close my eyes, I can still see your expression, twisted with horror and agony. You had never known such suffering, and your pretty little face showed it so clearly.

You were beautiful, pain suits you so well.

You were confused, you were scared; you didn't know why I would single you out. Why would I pick you? The other boy, not Potter but the ginger kid, had already offered to be my plaything for the evening. Why would I choose you when he so willingly sacrificed himself?

I could see it in his eyes, he _loved_ you. How sweet. And yet, it was so plain that you did not feel the same. Oh yes, you fought and endured the torture and kept silent like a good little sidekick, but you did not do it out of love for _him_.

I have never felt anything so comforting, so right, like having your body pinned beneath me. The power I felt was intoxicating, I'll admit, but feeling you squirm and sob beneath me felt like the most natural thing in the world.

I would give anything for the chance to do it again.


	3. Hermione II

**AN: Thank you to those of you who reviewed, I really appreciate it. These lyrics are from Where Will You Go.**

**-Ophelia**

_I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands._

_Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone?_

_I can hear you in a whisper,_

_But you can't even hear me screaming._

Time flowed in and out like the tide that crashed so relentlessly on the rocks below. In and out. In and out.

In - daytime. Deep, steadying breaths. Calm. The bright sun blocked out by sheer red curtains. Planning with Harry and Ron and Griphook. Meals with Bill and Fleur, with Luna and Dean. Family. Friends. Safe.

Out - the night. Shallow, terrified breathing. Fear. Like the mouse hiding from the hawk. The moon hanging in the endless dark sky. Like your face, pale against the tangled wreath of black curls. The others, they cannot relate. Out of sight, out of mind. Loneliness. Enemies. Danger.

Your presence in my mind is sharp and omnipresent, always ready to scoff at my optimism and laugh at my concerns. You can see the foolishness of our plan, as your cruel voice never ceases to remind me. It is all I can do to keep from jumping up and screaming in the smallest bedroom where our mischief is managed. Where we plan what will surely be our deaths.

Maybe in my will I'll leave you something. You were the honest one, the one who never shied from screeching the terrible truth right in my mind night after endless night. You are the constant one, the one who cannot, will not, ever leave me.

They say we have escaped, that you will never find us here. Your laughter drowned out their hopeful voices.


	4. Bellatrix II

**AN: Thank you all so much for your reviews, they made me so happy! So now, on with the show! The lyrics are from Snow White Queen by Evanescence.**

**-Ophelia**

_You belong to me, my Snow White Queen._

_There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over._

_Soon I know you'll see, you're just like me._

_Don't scream anymore, my love, 'cause all I want is you_

Your Wanted poster hangs on the wall, your pretty face inches from mine.

Right where it belongs.

They're offering 1,000 Galleons on your head, the same as me.

They're warning that you are extremely dangerous, the same as me.

They've found a picture of you snarling at the camera, the same as me.

Oh, the hours I've spent staring at it. At us.

Maybe you don't notice doing it. Maybe it's a coincidence.

Maybe it isn't.

Coincidence, that you should brush a stray hair from your face just after I do?

Coincidence, that you should sleep only when I close my eyes for the night?

Coincidence, that you should copy every movement, every expression, that I make?

I see what it is, I know what happened.

The camera, the clever camera, has captured your submission to me.

You do nothing without my approval, you don't even blink until I do.

You would deny it if I told you. You call me crazy and maybe it's true, but I know what I see and what I see is you bowing to me, bending to my will just as you were always meant to do.

If you were here again, I would show you.

You would see what is so clearly there and you would accept it, and you would do as I say.

Forever.

I will find you, my dear girl.

I will have you.

I will make you mine.


	5. Hermione III

**AN: Reviews! You have them, I want them, so please take a moment to tell me what you think. In the meantime I bring you Chapter 5. Edit: These lyrics are from Taking Over Me.**

**-Ophelia**

_I look in the mirror and see your face, if I look deep enough._

_So many things inside that are just like you are taking over._

A knock on the door is all it takes for my heart to jump into my throat.

I'm so jumpy these days, thanks to you.

The door opens. Remus enters. Tidings of life and joy. Celebration. The war forgotten.

But not by me, never by me.

How can I forget when your voice whispers constantly in my ear?

How can I forget when I feel your body on top of me at night?

How can I forget when I carry you with me around the clock, locked up in my heart?

You hate being locked up, you rebel against me.

Your murmurs turn to screams, and I jump at the sudden noise.

But no one else hears you.

Your pressing weight turns to a crushing burden, and I struggle to breathe.

But no one else feels you.

Before I've glimpsed you from the corner of my eye, now you stand proudly beside me in the mirror.

But no one else sees you.

Only Luna, the girl who saw so much that no one ever believed in, knew something had changed.

She turns to me late one night, while I am trapped beneath you again, and reaches for my hand.

Her soft touch alarms me; I am not used to it.

I have been betrayed too many times, always starting out with a caring gesture like this.

I shrink from her hand and curl away from her, your laughter low in my ears. The sound is soothing now, my familiar companion for over a month now.

Your weight shifts, and for the first time I feel your phantom body lie beside me instead of on top.

I snuggle against the empty space in front of me, so certain that you're there. With my eyes closed, there's nothing to prove that you're not.

That night is the first that I sleep well.


	6. Bellatrix III

**AN: There are two people I really want to thank for their insight and support of this story, and they are Smayz and Yohskie. I really appreciate your feedback. The lyrics are from Missing by Evanescence. (Yes, I know I already used their lyrics. I love this band, ok?) Please review!**

**-Ophelia**

_You won't cry for my absence, I know. You forgot me long ago. Am I that unimportant? Am I so insignificant?_

This is ridiculous.

You're just a girl, not even that, a mudblood.

The scum of the earth, an abomination of magic. You deserve every misfortune that befalls you, simply for having the audacity to call yourself a witch.

You make me sick.

And yet...

Every waking hour is devoted to how I might find you again. Every night's sleep is filled with images of our glorious reunion. I want you back, I need to hear your piercing screams see your relentless tears feel your agonized writhing.

I have heard and seen and felt these things before and it was wonderful, pure bliss. Once you get used to it, you might begin to enjoy yourself too.

And then you would come to me willingly, even eagerly.

Oh, the things I would do to you.

You think you have felt pain thus far? You think I have taught you the meaning of terror? My sweet, innocent, tantalizingly breakable girl.

You know nothing.

You are worthless, and yet so priceless. Every victim since you has been dull, weak and obedient. Scarcely worth my attention, not even to torture.

Your eyes shone with defiance. You fought every curse, every slice of the knife, every word. You openly lied to me, then refused to repent. You were a challenge, a struggle, but ultimately a defeat.

Next time, I'll win. I'll dominate you as you should be, just like in our posters. If you're good, I'll teach you. Secrets that you've never known, powers that you've never dreamed of. We'll be unstoppable, and you will belong to me at last.

Do you still think of me? Did you manage to heal that scar, removing all traces of our encounter? Do you miss me like I miss you? Has the stress of leading your stupid companions gotten to you yet? Don't you want to take a break and be told what to do?

Don't you see that we should be together?


	7. Hermione IV

**AN: I'm having such fun with the Evanescence lyrics that I'm going to put them in every chapter, not just Bellatrix's. These are from the song Lies. Please remember to review!**

**-Ophelia**

_Rest in me and I'll comfort you._

_I have lived and I died for you._

_Abide in me and I vow to you:_

_I will never forsake you._

Life is full of terrible sounds. Sounds that make you want to clap your hands over your ears and cry 'No more!'

Fingernails on chalkboards.

Crying babies.

Mrs Norris meowing for Filch.

Human screams. But you like that one, you tell me. Ok, it's off the list.

Harry's voice. I've grown so sick of it.

On and on he drones. On and on you whisper in my head, a far more pleasant sound.

How could I have gotten through this without you?

Gringotts. Harry makes it sound like the moon, distant and cold and unreachable. But you like the moon, don't you? Yes, I remember you told me that two nights ago.

It was full and you exclaimed over its luminosity with childlike glee. Your joy was infectious as I laughed with you.

You are an inseparable part of me now. We sleep together, eat together, and now laugh together. You are my closest friend, my sole confidant. I tell you my doubts, my fears and my concerns about the war that we will lose; the plan that will fail; the lives that will end. It is you who I turn to and you who calms me, you who comforts me in the darkest of nights.

I am lost in the memory of your happiness as Harry snaps his fingers SNAP right under my nose what's he playing at?

He speaks again and I cringe internally. He wants to know if I'm listening and I nod.

Yes Harry I hear you.

Yes Harry I think you're important.

Yes Harry I know you're worried about me.

Yes Harry I- no, no I don't. I'm so tired of these lies. I don't care anymore.

I stand up and we leave the room without a look back.


	8. Bellatrix IV

**AN: Sorry for the wait, I was pretty stuck on what to do next. Hopefully you will like this, but even if you don't, please review. I would like to know if there's anything I'm doing wrong. The more you tell me, the better I can make the next chapter. Everyone wins. I would especially like to thank Kriszti7 for your helpful comments. These lyrics are from Away From Me.**

**-Ophelia**

_I've woken now to find myself lost in the shadows of a lie I have created._

_I'm longing to be lost in you._

_Won't you take me away from me?_

What have you done?

The Dark Lord's anger hits with the force of a bomb. One moment, all is well. Bow down, be polite, agree with everything, sit, stay. Good girl.

These long years have trained me well.

The next, I am screaming in agony, begging for the mercy that does not exist. There is no training for this.

I can't breathe. I can't think, at least not about anything but the pain.

I am helpless against his rage, and it is your fault. It was fear of this very rage that led me to hurt you in the first place, when you were here before. You and your useless companions, the Potter boy and that stupid ginger.

I hate them both.

I hate Potter for being my master's enemy, that one is obvious. But the other boy, the one who thinks he loves you, the very thought of him turns my vision red with fury.

He thinks you belong to him, that you are his to protect and cherish. How dare he, the brainless wonder, claim a prize like you? My prize?

You are all mine, my dear. I could defend you better than he could, if only to hurt you myself. I could appreciate you better than he could, for he has not seen the side of you that I have. The side that oh so sweetly surrenders to me, the side that knows when the fight is lost. The side I can't stop thinking about, the side that reveals your true beauty.

Thinking of you, I am nearly oblivious to the pain that threatens to rip me apart.

Do you see, my love? You can protect me too.

**AN: Bonus points to whoever catches the Titanic quote. I couldn't resist :)**


	9. Hermione V

**AN: To those of you who have reviewed, thank you so much for your feedback! You are all awesome! Lyrics are from Even in Death.**

**-Ophelia**

_Some say I'm crazy for my love, oh my love._

_But no bonds can hold me from your side, oh my love._

_They don't know you can't leave me,_

_They don't hear you singing to me._

_I will stay forever here with you, my love._

There has never been a moment in my life more tragic than the Thief's Downfall splashing down my back. The moment where my disguise was ripped from me, and I was no longer you.

The moment that we were separated again.

Has anyone told you lately how beautiful you are? Inside and out?

The day had come, the potion had been drunk, and there I stood.

Masquerading as you, the most flawless of beings.

The charming voice that so constantly murmured in my ears was now my voice.

The bold, dark eyes that watched me for so long were now my eyes.

The strong body that had pinned me to the floor; that I had curled up beside every night; that I had longed for these long weeks was now mine.

I was given time to dress myself but I must confess, I could not bear to cover up this body.

Perhaps that was truly why you were arrested; for the crime of hiding such perfection. Shame on you.

A small part of me pointed out the terrible scars that marred your pale flesh; noted the gaunt skin stretched tight over your ribs and cheeks; sneered at the rotten teeth hidden behind your thin lips.

That part of me was once the dominant side, but you and I have destroyed it now. We locked it up in the smallest corner of my mind, where it's screaming is softer than your gentle whispers.

How could I have ever hated you? You, who has become my closest friend in these months? You, who understands me like not even Harry or Ron could? You, who I would give anything to see again?


	10. Bellatrix V

**AN: Sorry for the delay, it took a while to decide what should happen next. There will be femslash starting in the next few chapters, just bear with me here. Lyrics are from Anywhere.**

**-Ophelia**

_Forget this life_

_Come with me_

_Don't look back, you're safe now_

_Unlock your heart_

_Drop your guard_

_No one's left to stop you now_

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts, I'm gonna blow you up…

I can barely stifle my laughter at the sight of the school I have spent so many years in.

I had graduated all that time ago, top of my year, believing that the world would soon be mine, that good grades made you special.

It doesn't.

I've heard what Snape has to say about you, my precious mudblood, and it seems that you need to be taught the same lesson as I did.

Pay attention now. Hogwarts does nothing to prepare you for the real world. Were you prepared for this war? No. Of course not, for your magic is so weak and rudimentary, but it's all you know. It's all they teach you.

They want you to be a nice, obedient drone and leave school to work in the Ministry where they can keep watch over you. They don't tell you what you can achieve because then you will be out of their control and that isn't good for them now is it.

Is that what you want? Or will you join me? We will write our own legacy, my darling, of fear and domination. The world will lie at our feet and beg for mercy, and we can do anything.

All you have to do is walk outside and come to me.

I know you're there in that castle, my love. Even now as I stand outside I know that you lurk behind those walls, waiting for the siege that you know you cannot defend against. Hogwarts will fall in a glorious blaze of flame and when it does I will find you again.

Why do you hide from me? Are you afraid of me? If you're half as smart as they say, then you are. You should be.

Do you fear that I will hurt you again? I will.

Do you fear that I will conquer you at last? I will.

Do you fear that I will break you this time? Now you're just being ridiculous. Why would I destroy you, dear one? How am I to rule the world without you? You shall be my queen, and together we will be unstoppable.

Just come to me and I'll show you.


	11. Hermione VI

**AN: I've been trying to keep the chapters around the same length as the first one, but they've been getting steadily longer. To most of you, they're still far too short, but I would like to keep some continuity. This chapter is unusually action- packed, just to let you know. I couldn't find a better way to do it. Lyrics are from Bring Me to Life.**

**-Ophelia**

_Frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling._

_Only you are the light among the dead._

Once I reach Hogwarts, time speeds up and the events blur together, marked only by your reactions.

A mass of bloody and bruised faces grinning at us. A chorus of gleeful shouts and cheers. You cringed at the noise, and for once it was I who calmed you.

A flurry of motion in the back of the room, faces parting to reveal the Order of the Phoenix, ready for battle. You hissed angrily at them, snarling curses and insults that made me wince.

They move forward together, reminding me of a pack of wolves, strong and fearless. You think of a group of lemmings, blindly following their leader as they plunge off a cliff. The image makes me laugh as Kingsley approaches.

He makes a few noises in a serious tone, then Ron turns to me and does the same thing. I must have given some reply, because the next thing I know I am deep beneath the school in the Chamber of Secrets. You marvel at the architecture, and gaze admiringly at the serpents carved into the pillars.

One Basilisk fang later, another Horcrux is destroyed at last. Ron gets caught up in the celebrations, and suddenly my mind is painfully clear as I see him lean towards me, lips puckered. You scream in fury and disgust.

I run. Run from him, run from the war, run to you. My Bella. My love.

I feel weightless as I sprint through the castle, and like I'm flying across the grounds. The sky above me flashes with protective charms, but I have eyes only for the vast army waiting patiently outside the walls.

Several breathless minutes later, I finally reach the gate. For the first time in two months, your voice falls silent as I lay my eyes upon you again.

At long last.

Your dark eyes widen as a wide smile unfurls across your beautiful face. You wrench open the gate and reach a hand out to me. The hooded men around you exchange what must be worried looks; they were clearly ordered to keep the gate shut.

They fear you, but I don't.

I step into your open arms and feel them close around me as I bury my face in your thick curls. You smell like smoke, what have you burned this time? I tighten my grip on you, I hope you don't mind if I never let go.

The moment is as perfect as it is endless. The men around us are now backing away from our embrace as though frightened of contamination. No doubt they know how filthy my blood is, courtesy of the scar visible behind my burnt sleeve.

Nothing can ruin this moment, not even the Patronus sent by Harry to yell at me.


	12. Bellatrix VI

AN: This chapter is mostly the end of the last chapter, but from Bellatrix's POV. I've spent so long working up to their reunion that I wanted to show it from both characters. This chapter is about twice the usual length because I'm tired of trying to be concise and I'm sure you are tired of reading tiny chapters. Don't forget to give some attention to the review button on the bottom of the page; it's oh so lonely without you guys clicking on it. Lyrics are from What You Want.

-Ophelia

Hello, hello.

It's only me infecting everything you love.

Somewhere beyond the pain,

There must be a way to believe.

A gasp rippled through the waiting army like a pebble thrown into still water. Every eye was drawn at once to a lone figure on the grounds, sprinting towards us as if being chased by demons. The fool. Hell is empty and the devils are here, right on the other side of this gate.

As the runner draws nearer it becomes clear that it is a girl. She never looks back at the castle from which she flees, and never slows her frantic pace. A laugh bubbles up from my throat as I push through the crowd towards the first deserter of the night. With Wormtail dead we could use a new traitor who owes us their life.

She finally reaches us, panting heavily, and looks around at the hooded figures as though searching for something. Or someone. Our eyes connect and I feel a sudden leap in my chest. Joy? Surprise? Or both?

It's you. My precious, darling mudblood has come to me just as I asked. Such a lovely, obedient girl.

I pull the gates open, ignoring the screeching protests of the metal and the soft noises of complaint made by the guards who were told to keep the gate shut. I hold out a hand to you, stretching across the two feet that separate us. You're so close, my love. Just take my hand.

The next moment feels like an eternity as the small space between us stretches into an abyss. You make no move towards me. I feel my heart sink, too shocked and hurt to harden itself against this new assault.

You don't love me. You never did and never will.

I made it all up, the affection I thought you bore me is nothing more than a lie to keep the guilt away. Why would you ever love me? Why would anyone? I'm broken, a husk of the witch I used to be. I'm so twisted that not even the Darkest wizard who ever existed can love me. Not even my baby sister loves me.

Truth after hidden truth crashes into me as if they were shouted into my ear. Every lie I've told myself over the years is unravelled; every hideous facet of my mangled soul is laid bare. The torture I endured this afternoon was nothing to this.

The horror descends upon me as if a Dementor was nearby, but it is you who does this. You, who I love so dearly. You, who I've hurt so badly. You, who refuses to reach for me and let me keep pretending that you want me too.

Who am I to you? I am the one who hurt you for no reason, who took pleasure in it. That's not love. I can already hear what the others will have to say once you leave. You're so crazy, Bella. What were you thinking?

So crazy, Bella. Their words have never held so much truth as they would now. I make the Mad Hatter look like Confucius.

Why did you come here? Did you come to hurt me like I hurt you? It's working already. Did you come to kill me? Please do. I can't live like this, knowing that the greatest love of my life never existed.

The moment passes, as moments are wont to do.

You grab my hand, stepping forward to hug me. The despair is lifted as suddenly and completely as it came. I crush you against me, burying my face in your sweet-smelling hair to hide my tears. Merlin knows how long it's been since I last cried.

I don't know how long I stood there and held you, so warm and wonderful in my arms. I've missed you, but now you're mine again. I'll never let you go, so get comfortable.

My dear mudblood. Hermione. I savor the name. Such a soft name for a soft girl, no harsh letters, just gentle syllables that slip easily off the tongue. Her my oh nee. Beautiful.

I glance up and see Cissy, who catches my eye and grins. By this point, she's just glad that I can show affection to anyone, even a mudblood. I might need to have a few words with Andy once the battle ends, it seems she was right about mudbloods being quite lovable.

You bury your head into my neck, drawing my attention back to you. Now that you're here, we can begin planning our reign over the world. I will have everything I've ever wanted: power and you. This way, I can get both. You will never leave me again, my love, but if I share my glory with you then you will never want to.

The Dark Lord's arrival cuts short my scheming, and suddenly I feel ashamed. The world is his to rule, not mine and not yours. I am but a lowly servant, and it is never my place to usurp my master. With your head tucked below mine, you never see the Dark Lord approaching.

I begin to open my mouth to explain myself when a sudden flash of light streaks across the grounds, resolving itself into some kind of deer.

AN: That's right. I gave you guys the same cliffhanger twice. *evil laugh*


	13. Harry I

**AN: This chapter is from Harry's POV, I decided that this would let me write the chapter in regular prose with dialogue and everything. I wanted to keep the other chapters constant, but this is new so I can change it. I hope it's a nice change of pace. Lyrics are from Whisper.**

**-Ophelia**

_I'm frightened by what I see_

_But somehow I know_

_That there's much more to come_

_Immobilized by my fear_

_And soon to be_

_Blinded by tears_

Now isn't the time to admit that something is wrong. Horribly, horribly wrong. I'm standing in front of the entire force that the Order could assemble for this fight, and they look pathetic. Terrified, and ready to run home and never come back. Worse than deer caught in headlights, they look like witches and wizards who simply don't know what to do with themselves.

It is me who they turn to, for protection, for orders, and for reassurance. This is my army and I need to keep them calm. They are, after all, all I have to work with. If I scare away my volunteers, Hogwarts is lost.

Which is why I don't explain the Hermione situation to them, not until this is over.

She had last been seen running from Myrtle's bathroom, which of course meant that she had come from the Chamber of Secrets. She ran and ran and didn't look back, which is not an unusual thing to happen in a time like this. She was most likely rushing to deliver an important message, just as swarms of students were doing all over the school. She was probably looking for me, to share the good news about the Horcrux.

It wasn't until Ron emerged from the Chamber, looking outraged and clutching the mangled cup, that I found out that there was a problem. "Harry," he panted, having sprinted up here, "its Hermione. We got the Horcrux, Harry, we killed it, but –" He broke off, trying to catch his breath. I waited, feeling the familiar weight of fear settle into the pit of my stomach. What will we do without Hermione? What happened to her?

Ron dragged in a shuddering breath and continued. I could now see that he was crying. "I – I tried to kiss her, Harry. I shouldn't have, but you know how I feel about her… But, she freaked out." He suddenly turned to look me in the eye, self pity turning to fury. "She screamed and ran out. Can you guess what she said?"

"Bella." I said the name through clenched teeth, the same name that Hermione spent the last month murmuring to herself when she gazed absently at the sea. We confronted her at last just last week, about how funny she had been acting since we arrived at Shell Cottage. All thanks to _her_, no doubt. She crushed our Hermione, destroyed her, killed the girl we knew so well and replaced her with this lunatic.

She stares through us as if she doesn't see us, eats whatever is put on her plate without looking down at it, and spends her time curled up in a tight ball with her arms around her knees. She sings softly to herself as if no one could hear her, but when Fleur listened closely she told us that she was singing in Latin. Hermione doesn't know any songs in Latin. She jumps when touched, and rarely speaks. But when she thinks she is alone, wears the gentlest smile you've ever seen. Luna thinks she's in love, and Ron hoped that it was with him. It wasn't until she started whispering _her_ name that we realized what had happened.

A student pushing through the crowd broke me out of my reverie. "Harry, Ron, I just saw Hermione. She was running across the grounds, over where the Death Eaters are. Harry," the kid turned to me as though begging for an explanation. "They opened the gates and she walked in. She hugged someone, I didn't see who, it was dark over there." Ron nodded seriously to him.

"We'll talk to her. You go get ready to fight." The student took in Ron's dark expression and quickly made himself scarce. "You're the best at this, mate," he told me, and I knew what to do. I raised my wand.

"_Expecto patronum mobiliarum_," I intoned, watching a shining stag curl from the end of my wand, awaiting my message. "Hermione Granger, speak with us." The stag flew from the room to join Hermione at the gates, if she was still there. Ron and I held our breaths as we waited for the connection to be made.

A silver otter soon soared to a stop in front of us, it's head tilted with curiosity. Hermione didn't speak in return, but a high-pitched giggle issued from it. The sound infuriated me, and I began to yell. "What are you doing with her, Hermione? Are you mad? You swore to fight with us, to help us finish what Dumbledore sent us out to do. Or have you forgotten already? Do you betray your friends so easily? Maybe you ought to tell that to your new pals, we wouldn't want them to make the same mistake in trusting you." Still no response.

"What you need to decide, Hermione, is where your loyalties will lie from now on. I will not allow you to associate yourself with us if you continue this – this…" Words failed me, but Ron stepped in.

"Fraternizing with the enemy. Just like with Krum. But worse!" he added.

Shaking with rage, I waited for a response. I felt that I had sounded pretty convincing, and fully expected her to apologize for her betrayal. There was a moment's pause, in which Hermione remained silent while that nutter laughed like a deranged schoolgirl. When someone finally spoke, it was the cold, emotionless voice of Voldemort. He gave an order, as he so often does; a single syllable.

"Go."

There was a loud crack, and I knew that Hermione was gone. The obscene giggling had stopped, and it was all too clear that she had not gone alone.

**AN: I made up the modification to the Patrnonus charm. I don't know any Latin at all, I just thought this sounded good.**


	14. Hermione VII

**AN: Yes, it has been three weeks since my last update. I'm sorry, dear readers, I really am. Hopefully this will make it better. Lyrics are from Haunted (yes, I did name the story after this song).**

**-Ophelia**

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me_

_Still can't find what keeps me here_

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside_

_I know you're still there_

_Watching me, wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Fearing you, loving you_

In the year or so since I've learnt to Apparate I thought I had seen it all.

Terrible Splinching accidents, side-along with a House-Elf, even jumping through a window and disappearing in midair. But I've never hugged someone while Disapparating.

Squeezed impossibly tightly together, nothing else mattered. Nothing else existed.

It was just me

and you

and us

and we're alone

with nothing to tear us apart again.

No Harry with his failed plans.

No Ron with his unwanted kisses.

No Voldemort to bring death and despair to everything he touches.

No Order to demand that I step away from you, their sworn enemy.

Just us, locked together in an endless embrace.

As Rita Skeeter would say, lovely.

And it was lovely, so wonderful, landing beside you in a dark room with an ornate fireplace. Your wand flashes out and a fire springs to life in the hearth, casting dancing shadows across the walls.

I can't believe I'm here. I can't believe you're here with me and that we're finally together am I just imagining this is any of this real?

I don't notice that I'm speaking out loud, babbling really, until you clap your hand over my mouth. You're mad at me, I know it. You'll shove me away in disgust and never look at me again. I don't think I could handle that, being rejected by the most perfect of beings.

I stare back apologetically, and you smile and lean down and oh god yes replace your hand with your lips.

Would you think less of me if I told you how I've wished for this moment for weeks? Would you pull away if you knew how I felt pretending to be you just this morning? Would you return to your master if I described how I've dreamed of you since I last saw you?

Your mouth on mine is softer than I imagined, your arms wrap around me tighter than I could have hoped. You are beautiful, you are perfect, and at last you are mine.

Dominant as always, you pry my lips apart and your tongue slips inside. You clutch me desperately, wantonly, and I can tell you needed this as much as I did. As the hot and wet tongue eagerly explores my mouth, I know that I have surrendered all control to you.

I, Hermione Granger, the perfect student, the model Gryffindor, have submitted to a Death Eater.

It feels fantastic, and I lose myself in you.


	15. Bellatrix VII

**AN: Another wicked long wait, I know. Sorry for keeping you waiting, my lovely readers. The good news is, Evanescence finally released their new album, and I'm inspired to keep this story going. Lyrics are from The Other Side.  
There's some femslash in this chapter, anyone who has a problem with that should consider themselves warned and should also ask themselves why they started this story anyway. It's not smut, though.**

-Ophelia

_I am so lost without my place inside you  
I won't survive  
I need to know you're near me  
I release my love  
_  
I thought you were asleep when you spoke to me.  
Your arms around me, your eyes closed, your head cradled against my chest. I was stroking your soft hair and your breathing was slow and even. I thought you were asleep.  
And why would you not be? Such a long day for such a delicate mudblood. But you're safe here, precious. There's nothing to worry about. I'm here. I'll take care of you now.  
I hope you realize that, dear one. I'll admit that I haven't done so well in showing you how much I care. I was rough tonight, I know. I needed you so badly, it absolutely couldn't wait. It was with great difficulty that we stumbled into my bedroom, hands tangled in each other's hair and our mouths locked together.  
You were everything. My world was narrowed down to only you, nothing else mattered. A horde of Aurors could have burst into the room to kill us and I wouldn't have noticed.  
I could've been a bit softer when I threw you onto the bed. It's possible that I could've found a less violent way to tear your clothes off. Maybe I didn't need to bite you so hard. Perhaps I could've been gentler pushing my fingers into you. I probably didn't need to thrust that hard, that fast, that deep. Yes, I could've handled you more softly.  
But you never uttered a word of complaint as I took you, marking you as mine. Your pleasured moans and desperate whimpers were as beautiful a symphony as your agonized screams were all those long weeks ago. You cried out to me, you begged for more. How could I have slowed down? How could I have been gentle when you so eagerly submitted to me?  
You've never looked so beautiful as you did at the height of your pleasure, arching your back and screaming my name into my mouth. I pulled you into my arms where you lay now, holding you as your frantic heart slowed and your erratic breathing steadied. I thought you fell asleep.  
It felt so comforting, your warm weight against me as we curled up together in the bed. I tugged the blankets over us, concealing your naked form. I wasn't used to the affection you've shown me, my love. I'm as new to this as you.  
I thought you were asleep, but the words drifted to my ears nonetheless. The words I've never heard in my life, which I have been craving for years.  
I love you, Bella.  
There was a strange swelling feeling in my chest, a void that I never knew existed being filled. I wanted to hold you tight and never let go. I wanted to kiss you until we couldn't breathe. I wanted to prove my love to you all over again. But it was a bad time, and it would have to wait.  
After all, you were asleep.


	16. Hermione VIII

**AN: Why is it that when I want something to be over time slows down, but when I need to update it speeds up? I owe some cyber hugs to everyone who has been patient enough to put up with my erratic posting schedule. *hugs* Lyrics are from Good Enough. I've actually been saving this song for the whole story.**

**-Ophelia**

_I can't say no to you_

_I've completely lost myself and I don't mind_

_I can't say no to you_

_Shouldn't have let you conquer me completely_

I awoke to a cloud of black obscuring my vision, your unruly hair fanning out nearly two feet around you. With your long limbs sprawled out across the bed in addition to the wild hair I am unable to suppress a giggle.

Your eyes flick open at the tiny sound, wide awake at the first sign of danger.

For the shortest moment you regarded me with deepest suspicion, and for the shortest moment I felt a thrill of fear at the thought of how you might attack. I had, after all, been tortured by you before. It seemed a lifetime ago. It had happened to a different Hermione, some nasty weak thing that lingers in the back of my mind. That girl doesn't love you as I do. That girl fears you, and for this small second that girl was allowed to exist again.

Somewhere in your sleepy mind you registered that it was just me who made the noise, and your glare softened into a smile. That was all it took to lock the old Hermione away again. Bye now.

You reached out to stroke my cheek with your fingertips and I leaned into your touch. You seem especially soft this morning after such a harsh night. Oh, what a lovely night it was.

Last night was...

I can't even describe it.

incredible  
fantastic  
beautiful

You were mine and I was yours. No going back now, although I think what we have started a long time ago. There was no stopping it, it was a ball sent down a hill that we just pushed off a cliff.

What a glorious flight. You can protect me from whatever waits at the bottom. Who would dare challenge you?

Of course you had to be rough; you were claiming me as yours. To be gentle would be weak, and you, my love, are not weak by any means. I belong to you now, and no one can contest it. Not even Ron, who thought I owed something to him. Utter madness. I worry about him sometimes.

I think of his attempted kiss yesterday and shudder. You feel it and pull me closer, hugging me tightly to your skeletal frame. I sigh contentedly and snuggle closer to you, warm and comfortable in your arms. For weeks I had fallen asleep imagining your body around mine, but nothing can compare to the real thing. I never imagined your breathing, soft and steady. I never imagined how your ridiculous hair would tickle my face. I never imagined the sweet smell of your skin wafting around me. It was but a shade of the real woman I had pictured all this time.

It suddenly crossed my mind, like a breeze flitting through an open window, that we had left a battle behind at Hogwarts. While we were here making love people at school were dying. Young people, old people, people we loved and people we hated. How many are dead now?

You begin singing to yourself and my thoughts are torn from the war and back to you. We lie in the bed without limbs tangling together, tightly wrapped in the blankets as you croon softly to yourself as though to a baby. Minutes or hours pass, but you finally suggest that we head to Hogwarts to see how the fight is faring. Of course I agree at once, how could I not? How could I deny you anything you ever want? You are mine now; it is my job to make you happy.

You unceremoniously yank the blankets away and try to locate our clothes from the mess on the floor. Every item needs a repair or two, I don't remember being so harsh in tearing them off last night. Then again, I was blind to anything but our passion. Even now it is hard to stop kissing you long enough to pull my shirt over my head, but soon enough we are ready to leave.

Your eyes are bright with excitement, no doubt anticipating the carnage that waits at the castle. You eagerly seize my hand and just like that we're off.


	17. Bellatrix VIII

**AN: There are only a couple of chapters left, guys. Thanks for sticking with me on this, it has been fun. Lyrics are from Swimming Home.**

**-Ophelia**

_Nothing can hold me_

_(Do you really want me?)_

_I adore you still_

_But I hear them calling - (calling)_

_And nothing can hold me_

A loud crack signaled our arrival to the empty forest. Hello, we're back. Had a very nice time last night, thank you for asking.

Deep breaths fill my lungs with heavy smoke that permeates the air around us. Has there been a fire? Can I play with it? I do so enjoy fires.

I glance down at you, impatiently awaiting my permission to head towards the castle. How lovely it is to see my precious mudblood submit to me like this. I knew that you would, of course. I told you as much, but you were not there. I never gave you permission to leave my sister's house, you misbehaved.

You ought to be punished for that, my dear.

Later, it will have to be later. We took off towards the castle ahead of us, ducking under branches and leaping over roots as we wove through the trees. Before long we reach the edge of the ancient wood and catch our breaths, gazing at the school in the distance. It looks… intact. A pity, truly, but it really just means that there will be more for me to do. And here I thought today couldn't get any better.

A quick trip across the grounds proves me wrong, though. A horrified cry rips itself from your pretty mouth as you look at your beloved school in ruins, a smoking shell of blood and destruction. The very sight of it makes me feel alive and I tug you with me past the broken courtyard and into the shattered remains of the Great Hall.

The babble of voices within fall silent as we enter, every eye upon me in hatred and disgust. I bite my lip to hold back a laugh at their expressions as their collective gaze shifts to you, clinging protectively to my arm. The hall looks a mess, the endless line of corpses dominates the room and rubble is strewn across all surfaces. It seems that we missed a spectacular fight, my love. No matter. I would much rather have you in my bed than in that procession of lifeless bodies. Would I be attacked for coming in here and trying to mourn for you?

The Potter boy steps forward, his face smeared with blood and twisted with rage. The sight is gruesome but comical, he is so ill-suited to anger. He wears it poorly, it fits him like an untailored robe. He informs me in what he seems to consider a strong voice that the Dark Lord has fallen by his hand, that it would be best to surrender now.

Surrender? What is surrender? I scarcely know what it is, even less how to do it. The hollow silence in the hall is broken by my laugh, and yours once you join in. Potter's eyes widen as he sees you with me, happy and whole with your crescendo of mirth echoing around the broken hall with mine. I tighten my arm possessively around you, sneering at the boy facing us. He expected me to be cowed by this news of the Dark Lord's downfall, no doubt, but did he really think I would be surprised? Did he think I would not know what it meant when my arm was suddenly blazing with pain this morning, when I looked and saw an innocent pale scar where the vivid red Mark had proudly stood before? Did he think I couldn't figure it out?

An image flashed briefly in my mind, as they so often do. You and me sitting on thrones, ruling over England, no, the world. My power and your beauty stunning our unworthy subjects as they bowed before us. The same image that I had when I first saw you tonight, but closer than ever. The Dark Lord had his chance for power, but it was gone. It lay in shambles just like the rest of this castle. Once upon a time I would have been devastated at his death, eager to avenge him and prove my loyalty once again.

Those were the days before you, my dear. I must confess to you that I thought I loved him, this icon of power and destruction who had taught me so much and seemed so strong. I knew nothing of love then, nothing until you came into my life. You taught me love last night, in your faint whisper as you lay in my arms. The Dark Lord was nothing but an obstacle to my power, and that obstacle was now removed by the very boy who stands in my way. For now.

I raised my wand and in a few muttered syllables and a flash of green light the Boy Who Lived was dead. I had succeeded where my master had failed so many times, the boy had not even raised a wand in his defense. Utterly pathetic. As the disheveled crowd looked on in horror I proclaimed myself their new ruler, demanding that they bow to me. No one moved, as I expected. You, however, sunk to your knees at once, and this more than anything is what shocked them. The more cowardly among them dropped as well, but I had eyes only for you.

Yes, you do belong to me. Yes, you must do as I say. But you are my queen, my precious mudblood who will rule by my side, not at my feet. You are all-important. You are all mine.

The watching survivors sharply draw in a collective breath as I pull you to your feet and kiss you deeply before them.


	18. Aelia I

**AN: Final chapter, guys. Thank you for reading this, and extra thanks for all of these reviews. I couldn't have finished this without those. I've been reading a lot of A Song of Ice and Fire lately and noticed that in this chapter Bellatrix and Hermione remind me of Cersei and Daenerys. Sorry about that. Lyrics are from The Only One.**

**-Ophelia**

_Don't look down_

_Don't look into the eyes of the world beneath you_

_Don't look down, you'll fall down,_

_You'll become their sacrifice  
_  
Listening to petitioners is boring, but important to keeping the public peaceful. That's what the Queen says, anyway. The Empress says she doesn't like peace or petitioners and would rather do away with both.

I sit in the Empress' lap, one of her bony arms around me and the other stretched out to hold the Queen's hand. A man kneels in the throne room, introducing himself and beginning to explain how he feels cheated by a new law passed last week.

"Mummy," I whisper to the Empress, "what law is he talking about? What happened?" The Empress gives the Queen, who is listening intently to the man, a glance before deciding the coast is clear. The Queen wants us to pay attention to the people and not talk.

"We needed more money so we raised the tax on broom imports. It means you have to pay extra to buy a broom from another country," she added, seeing my confused look. "This man sells German brooms and doesn't want to pay more for them. He thinks we're being unfair." She rolls her eyes.

"I still don't understand, mummy. Why would he not want a British broom? The stuff we make here is better than anywhere else." Everyone knows that. How thick can this man be?

The Empress smiles at my words. "That's right, darling. Everything in England is superior to everywhere else. It didn't used to be that way, but it is now. This country is perfect now, and all of it will be yours." I feel a thrill of excitement. Right now my mothers are in charge but some day I would be. Me, Aelia Black. Supreme ruler of the land.

It wouldn't happen until I turned 25, but that was only nineteen years away. I could wait, and until I gained the throne myself I would sit with my mothers and see how they do it. It was already plain to me that the Empress ruled with an iron fist while the Queen was gentle and loving, and as a result the Empress was feared by all except her family while the Queen was admired by the entire public. Opposite forces ruling one united country side by side.

The man stopped droning, which makes our whispered conversation much more noticeable. Frowning, the Queen leans over. "Bella, Aelia, are you listening to this man?"

"Of course, love."  
"Yes, mummy." The Empress and I grin at each other before turning back to the Queen.

Her frown deepens, disbelieving. The Empress sighs and turns to the man waiting impatiently before us, glancing at his watch. Feeling her menacing gaze upon him the man quickly straightens up and lowers his arm, trying to look innocent. The Empress is not amused. "Insolent little..."

She reaches for her wand but the Queen stops her. "Leave him be. He is a guest." She addresses the man. "For how many generations has your family owned this store?"

The man looks relieved and replies, "Just one, your highness. My parents were Muggles, you see, so they know nothing of the broom trade. I was an apprentice for..."

"So he's just a whiny mudblood, then. We should tax him higher just for that," the Empress mutters underneath her breath. The Queen twists in her throne to face her, suddenly outraged.

"Go away, Bella. I can deal with the others myself." Muggle and Muggle-born rights were very important to her. I knew that she was a Muggle-born herself, but that the Empress said she was the exception to the rule. Every rule was made to be broken, after all. My parent's marriage and even my existence was a testament to that.

Of course, an excuse to leave early was exactly what the Empress had been hoping for. "Very well, _Hermione_," she sneered. "Hopefully Mr. Mudblood here will realize that the laws do not change for every individual." She gave the man a mocking bow and swept from the room, taking me with her.

The Empress begins muttering to herself almost at once, furious that her Queen would dare challenge her in public. I am surprised too; the Empress always tells the Queen what to do like any one of her subjects. My mother's spontaneous rages are legendary and while I know she would never hurt me or her beloved wife I know to get well out of the way.

Wandering through the empty halls of the palace I encounter various servants who greet me with a bow and a "Good day, Princess Aelia", which the Queen says I should respond to with another "Good day" and a smile. Etiquette is hard to remember, but the Queen and Aunt Cissy try to pound some manners into me with regular lessons. The Empress is said to behave horribly in social situations and is forbidden to attend any of the sessions. I smile to myself, thinking of all the times Aunt Cissy has told me in exasperation that I am just like my mother. The ultimate compliment in my eyes.

"Aelia! Aelia, come here, dearest." The man must have left; I can hear the Queen calling for me. Running to her, I jump into her arms and she lifts me into the air with a laugh. "What am I to do with you and your mother, hmm? You two must learn to pay attention to what the public needs." She lowers her voice. "That's why she couldn't be the Empress without me. They would've torn her apart. They hated her without me. Promise me you'll care for your people, Aelia. Promise me that."

I stare at the Queen, wide eyed and confused. They hated the empress? Who could ever hate my mummy? Why would they do that? The Queen was expecting an answer, though, so I hide my emotions just the way the Empress taught me and reply "I promise, mummy." I flash her my most brilliant smile and add, "The people will love me." She laughs again, reassured.

I vowed right then and there that when I was Queen, I would find out who wanted to hurt the Empress. I wanted to make them wish they had her back. I wanted to make them suffer. At age six I was already as vicious as the Empress, but looked as innocent and loving as the Queen. A devastating mix of both of my mothers that the public would never see coming.

Aunt Cissy has no idea how right she is. Like mother, like daughter.

* * *

Fin


End file.
